


Haunted

by ineedacodename



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedacodename/pseuds/ineedacodename
Summary: Returning from being on tour can't be easy, especially after the tour they just had. There are certain things that you think you have put behind you but that isn't always the case. Jaz returns home and her leave isn't what she is expecting.





	1. The Trip Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone.  
> Chapter 1 is an intro into the story setting up for where the story is headed and why things will happen. So bare with me while you read. The story will develop as you read more.

We know we would be rotating back home soon but not like this. The last few months of this tour almost broke the team. Preach is stable now but they put him back into a coma for the trip back state side. After a lot of arguing from Top, he was able to convince the higher ups to allow the team to fly home with Preach on the medical plane. We wouldn't allow Preach to make the trip alone. The flight back home was mainly in silence. We took turns sitting with Preach, Dalton spent a lot of time in another part of the plane talking to Patricia. She returned to DC a few weeks ago, once she was healed enough to travel. There would be a lot of paperwork for our last mission and she didn't want to put off her return. Amir spent most of the flight reading a book. McG slept, the guy could sleep any where any time. As for me I paced, up and down the length of the medical bay. When Amir told me to sit down to rest I laughed and kept pacing until I was forced to sit so we could land.

Once we landed we were met by a team of medical staff to take Preach to the hospital; we followed in an SUV. At the hospital we were met by Hannah and Carol Preach's wife. I knew she would be here but it was still hard to see her after being the one to call when Top went dark. Dalton went with Preach and Carol while the rest of us sat in the waiting room. Not wanting to make Amir completely lose his mind I sat down on a chair and rested my head on the wall, I was our in moments. 

Within a few hours Preach was awake and talking with us. We were able to visit with him for a while before we went to the hotel. The next morning we would be up early to go to the DIA to go over debriefs from every mission of the tour. Not just Turkey but every mission including when we lost Elijah and getting captured. While on tour we did paperwork for each mission as well as debriefs which are only in preparation for when we return from a tour where every decision is analyzed. There were tours where Top and I would extend because there wasn't any reason for us to return home. Then we would partake in the debrief in the Quonset hut via video conference with DC. 

This debrief was hard, it poured salt in the would I thought were closing. There were so many details from the op we lost Elijah on that I had suppressed. When Patricia read the original debrief aloud I thought I was going to pass out. I closed my eyes and the events that happened flashed before my eyes. My chest started to feel heavy. I was in shock for most of the mission. From when Elijah landed in my arms to when we returned to the base. But now it was like it was all happening for the very first time. The team went over the details of the mission and I sat in my chair quiet reminding myself to keep breathing. 

Eventually we moved onto the next mission after we returned from our trip state side. We went to Dubai as hired security for the Secretary of Defense. Our job was to blend in and keep and eye on the surrounding during the conferences. This was a band-aid op as Top called it, get our feet wet before heading into a bigger mission. From Dubai there was three months of missions before Amir was added to the team. Going over the mission where Amir went back undercover in Paris made me realize how big of a jerk I had been to him. I deflected my feelings of being upset he was even there onto him and never gave him a shot. It was from that mission that I realized how much of an asset Amir would really be. Midway through the fourth day of debriefs came Tehran. Even hearing it I get the chills. Every choice of that mission was critically analyzed. My decision to run through the building to get another shot ultimately missing and causing the mission to go sideways. Ask me today would I have done it differently the answer would be no. I wanted Jarif just as badly as anyone else on our team did. Not one of us wanted to leave until Jarif was dead. It had been a long time since one of the mission had gone so sideways as this one; then I was captured, this debrief was hard. Images were put on the screen of the wounds that were inflicted during my capture. The black eyes, busted lip, the cuts in my arms, various bruises each wound had to be documented. As the images flashed the pain was returning. I never told them about the gun shot that went off inches from my left ear. In fear that it would cause permanent damage. Thankfully it didn't. Then came reviewing my rescue, as Patricia continued to speak my chest started to become heavy again. My guys were supposed to the leave the country without me but they didn't. I started to get a cramp in my leg, I had to use every bit of strength I had left to kill Arthur in the back of the transport. I knew if he got to his gun I would be dead and then they would have risked it all for nothing. I couldn't allow that to happen. He fought me but I fought harder, he wouldn't get anything from me and he wouldn't get my team either. 

My chest continued to tighten as the food truck was discussed. Being trapped under the false floor was terrifying even though I had been with my guys. The gun fire caused my ears to ring, Hossein sacrificing his life so we could get over the border. "Go" repeated in my head the last thing Hossein said before the truck began to move. I could breath easier when we were finally able to get out from under the floor. The morning sun rose over the horizon and the wind blew through my hair. When I was in that white room I remember thinking I would never see another sun rise but yet some how here I was weeks later. In 48 hours I killed two people, both who had a goal of killing me at one point. I feel empty when thinking about this tour, it was an emotional roller coaster. 

Five days came and went, each day was more tense than the last and emotions were high. Being reminded of each and every mission is draining but it's part of the job. When we reviewed the mission with Patricia in Turkey the the tension in the room changed. Everyone knew how this mission played out but at the time had no idea how Preach would recover or how long it would be before we would return home. This is the only mission where details were intentionally left out of the debrief. If everything was put out there, we knew our team would be dismantled and Patricia wouldn't allow that. No matter how hard I tried to get him to tell me what happened when he went dark he wouldn't budge. Patricia had to know but even that I couldn't be sure. By the end we were mentally spent. We decided to go to the hospital to visit with Preach before we all got on our planes back home tomorrow. Preach would be returning to Long Beach early next week, the doctor's wanted to give him a little more time to adjust before getting on another plane. Then months of physical therapy to get ready for active duty. He had strict orders to take his time that we'd be ready for him when his body was ready. We each took our turn with Preach as we wouldn't be able to come back before flying out. Sage wisdom was given to each of us, he knew that the debriefs are the hardest part of the job. He reminded me that it's okay if life is hard right now, it would get easier. I had no idea what was talking but I took it for what it was. He had a way of seeing more than what was on the surface. I was looking forward to seeing him in a few weeks in Long Beach. 

______________________________________________________________________________  



	2. Raleigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are starting to get more into the story now.

The next morning I was up early and waiting for McG in the lobby. Our flights were leaving around the same time and decided we could share a cab. Sitting on a chair in the corner of the lobby where no could come up behind me I was keeping watch. Waiting for McG was making me tense, he knows my flight is leaving before his yet he’s not down here yet. If I have to go up to his room to wake him up, I’m going to be pissed. I waited another ten minutes and then I was done I was either going to the airport on my own or waking him up. 

I gathered my things and started walking toward the main entrance. I heard the elevator doors open and I heard a commotion. I looked over my shoulder to find McG and all of his bags come pouring out. 

“Jazzy wait, I’m so sorry.” He said hurrying over to where I was waiting for him. 

“Yea you better be, I was ready to leave without you.” I retorted as he fumbled with his bags. “If I miss my flight, I’m not picking you up in Vegas.” 

“You won’t miss your flight and you better pick me.” 

“We’ll see, there is a lot of time between now and then.” We were outside the hotel now waiting for a cab to pull up. We had a relatively quiet ride over to the airport and I figured out why once we pulled up to the terminal. 

“I hate you right now.” I said under my breath when I could clearly make each one of them out. Adam, Amir, Noah, and Hannah were waiting at the terminal doors. This is why McG was late getting down to the lobby he wanted to make sure they all made it here first. 

“We love you too Jaz.” McG said nudging my shoulder as the cab driver pulled up to the curb. I intentionally didn’t want to see everyone before getting on the plane. This we had been emotional enough, I didn’t need more emotion going into today. Returning to Raleigh to the apartment Elijah and I shared would be about all I could handle. This was also probably the same reason they were all here. Adam & Amir helped us get out bags out of the cab. The airport was pretty quiet for a change. We headed into the terminal and they waited while I checked in for my flight. I handed my bags off to the stewardess and took my backpack before returning to the group. We stood there talking for a bit. 

Noah was in the middle of a story when there was a loud clambering close by. I jumped and instinctively reached for my sidearm. Realizing it wasn’t there, I looked around to see what was going on. Someone’s luggage had fallen off their luggage cart echoing in the room. 

“Jaz you okay?” Top asked after noticing how I reacted, everyone else wasn’t fazed by the noise. 

“I’m fine” I replied quickly. I looked down at my watch. “I should probably head toward security, are you coming McG?” 

“Oh right, let me check in for my flight and I will meet you on the other side of security.” He said and quickly picked up his bags and headed to toward the counter. On that note everyone said their goodbyes, even though we knew we’d see each other during leave for some of us it would be a while before we would connect again. This will be the first time that we are all fully apart since all the badness that happened. 

Top pulled me aside before I could walk away. 

“Jaz I know where you are headed and I know what your plans are for leave. If at any point you need someone to talk to or join you. Call me and I will join.” He said as he set his hand on my shoulder. 

“Thanks Top but I’m sure I will be okay. This is what I want to do, it’s what we would have done if he was still here.” He nodded his head and took his hand from my shoulder. I began to walk away and gave everyone one last wave before turning toward security. I would see them during leave, I knew this the plans have already been made but it doesn’t make walking away any easier. 

“Jaz wait up!” McG yelled as I was about to get in the security line. I turned and looked in his direction. He was giving everyone in the group high fives and hugs before breaking away and bounding in my direction. 

  
___________________________________________________________________________  


McG waited with me at the gate until the plane was beginning to board. It was nice having him with me, so I didn’t have to wait alone. As I was about to head toward the door McG pulled me into his arms and engulfed me in a hug. 

“Now please don’t forget to pick me up in Vegas!” 

“Right guess I’ll to since I’m not missing my flight.” We both laughed. 

“See you in a few weeks Jazzy. Don’t be a stranger.” He said letting me out of his bear hug. Everyone on the team knows that technology and I don’t get along very well, and during leave communication can be minimal. 

“I’ll do my best! See you in Vegas McG!” I walk to the gate and handed the attendant my boarding pass. Before walking into the tunnel I turned and smiled at McG once more. He was in the same spot that I left him, waiting and smiling. I took a deep breath and walked into the tunnel. I was one of the first ones onto the plane. Once at my seat I made a mental note of where the emergency exits were _-3 rows in front of me 10 rows to the middle and 23 rows to the rear of the plane. <-i> I took my seat by the window and tried to get comfortable as the rest of the plane started to fill up. _

__

The more people on board the more uneasy I was getting. The passenger in the seat next to me sat down and I suddenly felt trapped. I have never felt like this before. It’s also been a while since I’ve been on a commercial airplane with civilians _alone and without my team._ My chest was getting tight again. _Shi*_ I know what is happening, I’m having a panic attack. I need to calm down before the plane takes off. I put my headphones in and put on one of Elijah’s playlists and focused on the headrest for the seat in front of me and slowed my breathing back down. 

The flight to Raleigh is a relatively short one. Being in the front has its perks by not having to wait to get off the plane. I was getting my backpack out of the overhead compartment and looked toward the back of the plane, a man near the back caught my eye causing me to drop my pack on my foot. _Damn it._ Picking my pack up I looked back to where the man was and now there was a woman standing there and I couldn’t find the man, he had looks just like Hossein. _Jaz get it together._ I told myself repeatedly as I walked off the plane. Once on the concourse I took a deep breath looked around and headed to baggage claim. 

I was standing at baggage claim waiting for everyone's luggage to come down the belt when a hand touched my shoulder from behind. I was frozen where I was standing. Not wanting to make a scene I closed my eyes for three second and when I opened them Katie Vallens was standing in front of me. _Now why didn’t I think it might have been her._ I let out a sigh of relief and gave Katie a hug. 

“I hope I didn’t startle you I should have said something as I was walking up but I was just so excited to see you.” Katie said as she took a step back from our hug. Katie is Elijah’s younger sister and over the years we became close. We both took great pleasure in annoying Elijah whether on leave or while on tour. When we lost Elijah, Katie and I became even closer she knew exactly how I was feeling because she felt it all too. 

“It’s okay, just wasn’t expecting you to be here just yet. I was going to call as soon as I got my bags.” I said trying to convince myself that everything is normal. 

“I’ve been stalking your flight and didn’t want to make you have to wait.” The alarm for the luggage belt went off and I jumped as Katie was about to say something else. Katie doesn’t say anything but I know she noticed. “Let’s get your bags and get out of here, you are going to be so excited to see which car Dad is letting us take.” My bags were one of the first ones down the belt and also stood out compared to everyone else’s. We each took one and headed toward the parking garage. I followed Katie to the elevator trying not to the think about the last time we were doing this Elijah was with us. The elevator doors opened and we started walking out, when I looked out to the cars I stopped dead in my tracks. 

“He’s letting us take The Comet!” I said in complete shock seeing Tuck’s 1963 Mercury Comet Convertible in the ramp. My leave is going to be a cross country road trip and I never thought he would let us take the Comet. Katie is going to start the trip with me until we get to Dallas where she is being relocated for her job. From Dallas I will make my way to Long Beach to visit with Preach and his family. Then I will make my way to Las Vegas to pick up McG. Together we will drive to Shelby, Montana and spend time on his Mom’s Ranch. I will continue from Montana on my own to DC to hang out with Amir. Lastly I will make it to Top’s families farm before returning to Raleigh. The road trip was planned to take up about five of the six months we were given. “I thought he’d never let that car on the road again.” 

“He wasn’t going to, in fact he was ready for us to take the Shelby but I convinced him that is was the Comet or bust. The Comet was Elijah’s favorite car in Dad’s collection, it only seemed right for the occasion.” We were now standing by The Comet, this car has many memories of road trips with Elijah and Katie. Tuck has an extensive collection of collector cars, unlike most collectors he wants the cars to be driven and showcased. Whenever we were on leave I never had to worry about having a vehicle to drive, ever since I won over Tuck and Claire’s trust he would have a car for each of us upon our arrival. Elijah always had the Comet and one of Tuck’s many Shelbys were typically here waiting for me. Katie opened the truck and the bags were put in and my backpack was put in the back seat. I opened the passenger door and heard the familiar click of the button. Sitting in the passenger seat I felt like I was a little closer to home, they don’t make cars like this anymore. Katie turned the key in the ignition and the Comet came to life. I looked over at her and smiled, many of the road trips we would take would be three across the middle and the top down. No destination just friends the open road and momentary freedom. 

Katie pulled out of the ramp and our next destination would be the apartment. 

  
___________________________________________________________________________  



	3. Empty Spaces

The drive from the airport only took fifteen minutes and we were down the road from the complex. We started out talking but the closer we got the shorter my responses got, until there wasn’t any answer at all. Any direction I looked there was a memory. I haven’t been to the apartment since our last leave. For the service I stayed in a hotel I couldn’t face being in the apartment alone. Katie pulled into a spot out front and turned the Comet off. 

“Katie…”I said looking up at the apartment, I could see the flag in Elijah’s window. 

“Yea Jaz,” she asked. 

“Can I do this alone?” 

“Of course, key is where it always is. I can run to the store and pick up dinner. I just dusted I didn’t move anything. I will be back later.” 

“Thanks Katie.” I said getting out and pulling my backpack out of the back seat. “I will come back for those when you get back later.” 

“See you in a little bit.” I said walking toward the building. The Comet engine was running again and Katie pulled away waving before leaving the lot. 

I had to take the stairs to get to the key which is kept taped under the fire extinguisher on the second floor. Our apartment was on the third so who would look there or find the right door. One of Elijah’s many ideas after I locked myself out for the upteenth time. I grabbed the key and headed up the last flight of stairs. Walked down the hall and stopped outside the door. #12 that was the number on the door, _our door._ I slide the key in the knob, turned, and pushed the door open. Now I just had to cross the barrier and walk inside. _I just have to walk inside one foot and then the next._

A deep breathe later and I walked inside. It’s been ten months since the last time I was here. Everything was exactly the same. I don’t know why I thought it would be any different,, no one has been here. I closed and locked the door behind me. The book I didn’t get a chance to finish during last leave was open in half on the coffee table next to two PS4 remotes. Being here was like walking into a brand new yet familiar place. 

I walked down the hall and set my pack down outside my door and went into the next room, _Elijah’s._ His room was always perfect same for his bunk space in the Quonset hut, everything had a place. I walked over to his bed and picked up his black Delta Force sweatshirt. When we got back to base, he was so mad that he had left in the apartment. I brought the sweatshirt to my nose and took a big whiff. It still had faint traces of him. I curled up on his bed holding his sweatshirt tightly between my arms. Suddenly I was tired and didn’t want to go to my room. _Elijah’s room was safe._

  
_____________________________________________________________________________  


Sleep has been hard for me to come by ever since Tehran, but here sleep came naturally. Memories flooded my dreams, getting ice cream with E after going to the range, running in the Raleigh Half Marathon then waiting for him at the finish line case I edged him out by two miles. Playing PS4 in the living room and the time E put a hole in the wall by throwing his remote when I beat him yet again after playing for six hours. The memories play through my mind like a movie reel one after the next. 

The door to the apartment closed and for one moment I was prepared to hear Elijah’s voice call out my name, but it was Katie. Coming out of sleep I could have sworn it would be Elijah walking through the door, _my mind forgot that can never happen._ Katie walked into his room as I was opening my eyes. 

“Hey I didn’t know you were sleeping.” Katie said standing in the doorway. 

“It’s okay I should get up,” I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I pulled E’s sweatshirt on and stood up from his bed. “Let’s go get the stuff from the car and eat. I’m starving.” Katie nodded gazing at the sweatshirt and then I followed her down the hall. 

We were able to get everything into the apartment in two trips. Katie got the ingredients to make fajitas. I asked her if I could help but she said she had it under control. It wasn’t until Amir started cooking more meals on base, that he started teaching me a few things and allowing me to help. _My eggs are no longer runny which is impressive by itself._ Katie knows her way around the kitchen, she spent a lot of time in there cooking with Elijah. _I watched._

I had been sitting on the couch looking at the black TV screen when my gaze moved to the left to a photo of the team in Amsterdam. Everyone was smiling and laughing, I’m sure McG has just told a really bad joke. I got up and took the frame off the wall, revealing the hole it covered. I brushed the dust off the glass and carried it back to the couch. I stared at it, Amsterdam felt like forever ago. It was during my first tour with Omega 7. 

Elijah had been with Top and the team for a couple of months when their previous sniper filed for retirement. Elijah pushed for Top to add me to the team. Little he know Adam already had my file on his short list. Amsterdam was my third mission with Omega 7 but we clicked right away, there wasn’t ever any weirdness between us. 

I jumped when Katie sat on the couch. She took the frame from my hand and replaced it with a plate of food. She set the frame on the table next to my book. Out of nowhere Katie started laughing, I looked at her with a confused look. 

“Why is there a hole in the wall?” Katie asked pointing. 

“You don’t remember when that happened?” 

“Refresh my memory.” 

“Elijah threw a PS4 remote at the wall when I beat him playing Call of Duty.” 

“Oh I remember that now,” she paused then pointed. “Wait I thought he fixed that?” 

“He did, he hung that photo over it.” I waved my hands in the air “Magic, hole is gone.” 

“Leave it to E, out of sight out of mind.” 

“Pretty much.” We ate the rest of our meal quietly. “Katie these were so good.” 

“Couldn’t tell by the way you scarfed them down.” Katie still had an entire fajita on her plate. 

“It was good, and well I didn’t eat before the flight.” 

“Why am I not surprised.” 

“Shut up!” I smacked her in the leg, “Kat are you going to be mad if I go to the gym for a while?” I asked hesitantly. 

“I’m honestly surprised you didn’t already go, keys are on the counter.” 

“Thanks Kat, seeing Marko and hitting a few things sounds really good right now.” 

“Go change, go hit things, you do you Jaz.” 

I got up and put my plate in the sink and went to my room to change. My boxing gear was laid out on my dresser like I did before every tour so it would be here waiting for me when I returned. I picked my gym bag up off the floor and put my gear inside. Pulled open a dresser drawer, took out my work out clothes, then changed. I headed back out into the living room grabbing the keys off the counter on my way by. 

“Kat I will see you in a bit.” 

“Take your time. Tell Marko I say hi. I’m going to go for a run and will be here when you get back.” 

“Will do, the extra key is…” pausing to think of where I put it. “Shit, hang on.” I ran back to my room and pulled it out of my jeans pocket and went back and handed it to Katie. “It’s right here.” 

“Thanks. See you in a bit.” Katie replied as I headed out the door. Once down in the parking lot I picked up my pace walking up to the Comet and put my hand on the door and hopped over it, into the driver seat skipping the process of opening the door. Sliding into the drivers seat and wrapping my hands around the oversized steering wheel, I gripped my fingers into the dents of the wheel. Putting the key in the ignition I brought the engine to life. _Time to go hit things._

  
_____________________________________________________________________________  


Going to the gym was just what I needed. Marko went one on one with me in the ring so I was able to get some pent up energy I had from the week out. Reliving every piece of each mission was hard and I didn’t speak much during the debriefings so everything I was feeling was trapped. Marko doesn’t ask how my tours are, he learned early that I wasn’t ever going to talk about them. He’s learned that it’s better for him to put the pads on and let me do what I need to do to get over the hurdle and being back in the states. No matter how hard I hit, he just takes it for as long as I need him to. By the time I leave the gym I’m always spent, this time was no different. Being able to expel that energy is something that I look forward to. 

When I get back to the apartment Katie is sitting on the couch watching tv. I plop down next to her letting out a big exhale of air. 

“You look spent.” Katie stated as I put my feet up on the coffee table. 

“I am, probably going to hit the rack pretty soon.” I replied. 

“You’ve had a long few days.” 

“Yup.” I said quickly. She’ll never ask for all the details of what we do when we return stateside before we come home, she knows it’s required, and knows that it gets to us. “Kat.” 

“Ya Jaz.” She paused the tv and looked my way. 

“Would it bother you if I slept in Elijah’s room tonight? You can sleep in my room.” I was afraid to ask not knowing what she would say. 

“After finding you asleep in there earlier, I was already planning on you being in there.” 

“You’re the best. I’m going to hit the rack and I will see you in the morning.” I said while slowly getting up from the couch. 

“Sounds good. Sleep well.” 

“You too Kat.” I said walking down the hall to my room so I could get ready for bed. Once I was dressed for bed, I took Elijah’s sweatshirt, picked up my backpack, and carried them into Elijah’s room. I set my backpack next to the night stand and then pulled back the covers and set his sweatshirt on the pillow before sitting down. I bent over and unzipped one of the side pockets on my pack and pulled out a metal chain and at the other end were Elijah’s dog tags. After the service Tuck had given them to me so Elijah would also be close and to keep me safe. They’ve never been to far since that day. I set the dog tags on the nightstand and slid into bed. I was exhausted and felt like I would actually sleep through the night. Laying there I realized I hadn’t checked my phone since I landed in Raleigh and let the team know I made it safe. I knew it was out in the kitchen but I didn’t want to get up and decided that I would check my messages and reply in the morning. For now they would just have to wonder. 

  
_____________________________________________________________________________  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you are all enjoying "Haunted" so far. Let me know how you like it.


End file.
